Passionate Dissonance
by Nainji
Summary: powerfull plot must read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Passionate Dissonance  
  
The sky was in its most panoramic view: opaque blue hued with mists of milky white, the horizon being completely hidden under resplendent colors of the sunlight, and dissipated ocean waves crashing against the ebony rocks which were settled upon the borders of the sea. Oppassa Beach was in its gailiest state, moreover it was accompanied with the glacial circulation of wind. The peeping rays from the sun brightened the image itself, as the scene shifted to a boy..  
His body was frail and weak; those raven locks of hair scattered about to his lower neck, secured with a maroon bandana consisted of religious symbols and patterns. From first sight, his age could be defined between fifteen or sixteen, known from his height of 5'7", and the attractive arrangement of his facial expression. There he lay on his stomach, the warm sand attaching to his snazzy soaking clothes as he muttered something, unclear of what had happened. He was attacked by a gigantic wave moments ago, and now this boy was in a delirium, his thoughts unfocused, possibly unconscious. His pallid fingers twitched slightly, showing a sign that he was still alive. Coughing impromptuously whilst the sounds of gentle waves crashed against the rocks again, his cerulean eyes opened as the sunlight was still cast upon him, highlighting the matching blends of his hair with the above view. The waves began to slacken, a repercussion of sounds seeped through the chilly air, moaning obscure words.. almost as if they were of agonizing thrill from someone..a voice..   
The boy got up, obviating himself as the tiny speckles of sand fell expressly on the golden streaked particles. His senses began to recover by the remedy and refreshness of the landscape: pure and peaceful, no one but himself standing alone on this fervent beach. The heat rose gradually, the temperature imminent of sheer warmth, and a perfect setting for something joyful. Suddenly, his attention turned obtrusively away by a vague outline of a slender figure. The unexpected appearance of another human was of constern as his eyes were still in gaze of this..stranger. What he saw was of a girl around his age: lithe form yet so ethereal. Her blond hair appealing almost as if they were fire, pulled into a thick ponytail and secured with crimson ribbons from every measurement, and the tremendous amount of excluded tresses left untouched by the dismay. She did not react to him; her gaze was locked upon his, as if he were gaunt and no value. Somehow..just somehow.. he knew her.. This was shrouded in occult, thus there were no relationship but mere curiosity.   
"..Serge, is it, eh?" The girl asked abruptly, her blue eyes still fixed upon him. She was suited as if she was prepared for any adventure - A white jacket-like top which were coated with polyester, being mainly red and edged with zigzags of yellow. There were no buttons, however, to keep tightness, and this resulted the garb of her white sports bra. Her lower body was of a diminutive skirt, matching with her top and cutten halfway for any removal.   
"....." The boy did not response at all, even how polite she was, because he trusted almost no one.  
"Eh, 'tis you mah lost partner! How be's, Serge?" She edged a quick smile, pausing for any response.  
"Partner? What..?" Serge shook his head as locks of blue hair concussioned about, leaving him in confusion and wonder more about this girl. He knew her, yet he had no understanding of this at all.   
The girl gave a wave of her index finger and drew a dagger out of the sheath, which hung obediently on her 'platinum' skirt. The dagger was distinctive; it was curved in the right angle, giving it a professional touch of vanadium, and its hilt made out of stable komodo dragon scales.   
"Ohhh, so yah dun remember.. I see, 'tis okay!" She flashed another smile, her opalescent eyes in a dazzling ocean blue, composed of the finest mixtures. "Oi, a little introduction, ne? The hell is with this 'neways? Kk, 'tis Kid.. my name is Kid."  
"..Kid.. a very unique name.. I thought I heard it somewhere..in my dreams or such.. I'm unclear..." He muttered faintly with a simultaneous closing of his either eyes, then his thoughts were impelled rapidly. He had woken now, realizing that Kid was waiting for him to talk or something. "I'm quite concerned with all this matter, of you knowing me? Yes I am Serge..but partner? I am your.. partner? For what?!" Serge could not calm down his excitement, nor what was really bothering him.   
"Serge, Serge, Serge! Calm down muh buddy! Nothin' tah panic 'bout unless yah think I'm the crazeh one.. Ok, so now, yah have been sent to this whole new world.. it awaits yah, so dun panic! I'll be by yer side, damnit." She replied symathetically as she took a few steps towards him, the sand burying her leathered boots like sunken water. "Yah want meh to help yah wit all dis? This whole time's just none then wrong..heh..heh.." She giggled foolishly to herself, tilting her head as her face came to full view.  
"Yeah, go ahead, explain this whole thing, confusing..argh - so called, Long Lost Partner."   
They both laughed as Serge knew he would like her and develop a strong friendship, it was just so judicicial how this happened to him..and so sadistic.  
"I'll be goin' soon, and meet meh an hour later at Cape Howl, which is north of Arni Village. And er, dun forget ta take a shower once yah arrive at Arni, god damnit yah stink like hell!" She grinned at him, making a humorous expression of being sick. "Oh, last thin' Sergey boy: We'll be having some 'guests' at Cape Howl, very dirty ones..bloody hell. Just pretend yah dun know meh k..? If yah fake it, they'll think I'm innocent, and I have the advantage in kickin' their arses hard so that they'll kiss the moons..! Be a good drama king, heh heh. See ya Serge!" And airgo, Kid disappeared at the entrance of the beach along with her tumultuous twirl of the Ivory dagger.   
There was Serge, his memory soon forgotten as he needed some recovery of his mind; maybe he has gone beserk.. or maybe this was all a dream. The world and future can never be expected by tenacious wounds.. His steps were heard, now it was only peace and pacificness of the ocean waves..crashing..and crashing..  
Serge soon stood up and he headed west for Arni Villiage. While walking Serge came across a man with 2 chocobos. A black and green one, the black one the man was riding and the other one he was holding.   
"Ya Kid's partner?? Kid tol' me to lend cha' a hand to get to Arni Villiage" The man told Serge. Serge looked at the man and walked twords him. "Who are you?" Serge asked. 'Why boy I'm Cid,master engineer I designed the first airship, also I'm Kid's uncle, so she asked me to get cha' to Arni Villiage and pay for things you need." Cid informed.  
"Thanks, I guess." Serge said. "Well shall we go??",Cid asked. Serge hopped on his chocobo and he followed Cid. "Why is the land so hard and indurated. It's like the land is died. "Oh that's cause those goddamn fighters in that damn Toshi Tournament. when ever one of them wins they get to go into some kinda machine that gives them more power but in doing so it sucks da' life outa this planet."Cid said.  
"Well we'er here, Arni Villiage. Why don'cha hop in the inn and take a bath. tell'em Cid sent cha, I gotta talk ta some guys here first." Cid said. "Allright" Serge said.   
Serge walked into cabin labled "Arni Inn", it was a big place with a bar in the first floor and the rooms upstairs. "Excuse me, anyone here??' Serge asked. A girl in here 20's wearing a balck mini-skirt with a gray tanktop. "Would you like a room here. How old are you? Your really cute." the desckclerk asked.   
"I'm 16 and um..... Cid sent me." Serge said. "Ohh your with Cid ehhhh??? Okay you are in room 5 here are the keys." The deskclerk said."By the way my name's Ellis." And she winked at Serge.  
Serge walked up the creaky old stairs to room 5. He found the room and opened the door to find just a regular bed and faccing the opposite side of the bed there was a room to the bathroom. Serge went into the bathroom and turned the water on. He took of his clothes and revealed a muscular body. Serge stepped into the tub which is now filled with warm water. Serge thought to himself," Hmmmm, a whole new world. Kid she's my partner??? Who is she?? What am I doing here? Why have I come here?"   
Serge then rubbed the raspberry scented soap to his body then he washed it off. "The Earth it's dieing. I can hear it, it's crying. The Toshi Tournament......." Serge sat in the tub, lost in thought. Serge thought about what Kid said about him being here partner. And the mission she was talking about. What was his mission?  
Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey boy you there?? C'mon i got sometin' ta' show'a." ,Cid said.  
Serge woke up from his pool of thoughts. He put his cloths on. He went to the door, opened it and there was Cid standing there. Cid said," C'mon boy let's go downstairs I got a suprise for ya'. " Cid held Serges arm and pulled him downstairs. Serge was pulled so hard that he couldn't say a word. Downstairs, Cid told Serge," Boy, this is the weapon's master in this villiage. He'll tell you what weapons you'll get. Now boy what weapon do you think your gonna get. Maybe a marasume the long sword, you gonna be a swordmen kid?? Or maybe the iron staff, this is the weapon for you my boy. Oh yeah almost forgot, there are these special weapons, Kids uses these weapons. Oh sure you may think she uses that dagger as here choice weapon, but that dagger has been in the family for a long time and it is her turn to harness the dagger's power."   
"Power, what power??"Serge asked. "Ahhhh, the dagger contains enormous power, but she deosn't know, because the power comes from with in and can not come by forcing it out. If Kid knew there was power in that dagger well she would try and get it out. But as I said the power comes from with in'. But the power only comes out in the times of need. There has to be a need for the power. But let's keep this a secret okay?? This chat never happened. Oh yeah getting back to those weapons. The weapons Kid uses are those daimon gloves. They are used for short range combat. You know hand to hand combat.But these weapons are special. Only the ones a special kind of touch can use these.Yep people that use these weapons only come once every lifetime." Cid said.  
"Ahhh what is your name young one?" said the weapon's master. "I... I'm Serge sir."Serge siad.  
"Don't be afraid boy come up let me see your hands." the weapon's master said. "Serge stepped up and showed the weapons master his hands.   



End file.
